Facing the Truth
by Turducken
Summary: Shizuru has something important to tell Natsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Facing the truth

By: FujinoShizuru

The evening was the time of silent relaxation. It was the time when a stressful day at work could be calmed by a simple trip to dreamland. Though sleep was warmly welcomed, it also had a bad habit of skipping over people. This was the current situation of one brunette Kyoto ben beauty. She wanted nothing more than to be snuggled against her midnight haired rider, but there she lay, staring blankly at the ceiling. Something else was bothering her as well. Something that didn't happen often; Fujino Shizuru was confused.

The past few nights had been like this, and it was starting to get to her. 'I wonder if Natsuki has noticed the change…if she had, surely she would have done something by now to deter it. Mai and the others…I'll speak with them as soon as possible. This could be dangerous.' Many hours passed until she fell into a restless sleep.

----------------------------------------------

Morning at Fuuka flew by the way it normally did, with one exception. Haruka constantly screaming, Yukino always correcting her; Mai feeding Mikoto repeatedly, Midori… well, she was fending off a hangover. Nao threw random insults towards Natsuki, and Natsuki threw weapons. Our one exception happens to be the usually cheerful Kaicho. Her eyebrows were in a constant state of flux, and her sighs of exasperation never ending…that is until she found Mai.

"Mai-san, can I please have a word with you? It's about Natsuki."

Mai could tell by the look in Shizuru's eyes that this was a serious situation, and nodded vehemently.

"Have you noticed anything…different about Natsuki lately?"

Mai thought to herself for a while on this before shaking her head. "She seems like the same old Natsuki. Why? What has you worried?" Shizuru frowned slightly before moving closer to Mai, "Are you sure, because I think that she…whisper whisper whisper."

Mai jumped up suddenly, realization striking her. "I think you're right! Oh my God…have you said anything to her yet?"

Shizuru shook her head sadly. "I wouldn't know how to approach her."

Mai nodded knowingly, but before she was able to respond, Haruka and Yukino came over to see what the fuss was all about. "You! Bubuzuke-onna! I demand to know why you're integrating Mai!"

"It's interrogating, Haruka-san."

"That's what I said. Now! Speak!"

Though Haruka could hardly be considered Natsuki's friend, it didn't hurt to ask. "Haruka…have you noticed anything about Natsuki? Anything different?"

Haruka scoffed audibly before responding. "That delinquent? Of course not. Why? Did she actually decide to show up for class today?"

Shizuru again moved closer, and spoke softly. "I think it has something to do with her…whisper whisper whisper."

Haruka perked up in an instant, grinning slightly. "You know, I didn't notice, but now that you mention it, I think you might be right."

Again, Shizuru nodded sadly. It was at that point in time that a certain red headed trouble maker decided to saunter over. "What the hell is this? Why wasn't I invited? Wait a minute. Why the hell do I care?"

Shizuru looked quizzically at Nao before springing the same question on her. "Yuuki-san. Please make your answer short and to the point. Have you noticed a difference in Natsuki?"

"That whipped dog? No. She's the same. Why do you ask?"

Mai was the one to counter Nao. "No. She's different. Haven't you seen the way she… whisper whisper whisper."

Silence covered the crowd until the first burst of obnoxious laughter sprang from Nao. It continued until she was on the ground in tears. "You mean to tell me that she….and with the…and then she…oh my GOD this is great. Where is that dog when you need her!?"

Said dog just happened to be standing right behind everyone. "Oi. Shizuru. What is this? Mai? Nao, even? What's going on?"

Shizuru walked over to her partner and gently placed her hands on her waist. "My darling Natsuki…this is an intervention."

Natsuki scratched her head slightly in confusion. "What's that mean?"

Nao, still on the ground with tears rolling down her face, took in one giant breath of air in order to shout out what everyone was thinking. "It means you're getting fat, you dumb mutt! You have a spare tire around your waist. Your face is like the moon! You will no longer be a lone wolf…more like the lone oinker!"

Natsuki had no logical response for this, but Shizuru was right there for her. "Natsuki…I think as of late you've been eating too much mayonnaise. You ask for thirds, and then ask me if I'm going to finish what's on my plate. I believe a diet change is in order. It could be dangerous for your health."

Nao walked over to Natsuki and poked her in the gut. "I've seen the way you fill that biker suit of yours. You look like Miss Piggy wrapped in a garbage bag."

At this point in time, Shizuru took Natsuki by the arm and led her away.

"If we eliminate the mayonnaise and all of the greasy food, and figure out a strict exercise regimen, then everything will be perfect. Natsuki will be her old self again. Only…healthier." During the entire discussion, Natsuki's brain had been a jumble of mixed words and emotions. Finally, after much erratic thinking, one sentence was clear in her head.

"What the fuuuuuuuckkkk?!"

--------------------------------------------------

Day after day Natsuki exercised to the max. She did sit ups galore; push ups like never before, and ran on the treadmill like she was preparing for a marathon. Day after day, Nao was also there to cheer her on…and by cheer her on I mean sitting in front of the treadmill, eating a gallon of ice cream, all the while screaming about how good it was.

--------------------------------------------------

About a month later, Natsuki was back to her badass sexy biker self. She and Shizuru even had a meal to celebrate the occasion…all of it completely healthy of course. It was when Shizuru was about to sip her tea that Natsuki cleared her throat. "Shizuru…maybe you should have water instead of that."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow questioningly before setting her cup down.

"Ara…why would Natsuki say such a thing?"

"Well you see…tea can stain your teeth, and as of late, I've noticed that yours aren't exactly as white as they could be. I believe a strict regimen is in order." Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest and smiled brightly. Revenge sure was great.

---------------------------------------------

I was uber bored when I wrote this. I found it mildly amusing, and I sure hope you guys do too. Much love!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, I haven't written anything in a while. Figured I'd give this one a chance with a second chapter. Bear with me! Oh. I don't own anything either

"Ara…whatever does Natsuki mean?" Shizuru knew she wasn't perfect, but as far as she was concerned, her teeth were flawless. This had to be just a cruel joke played by Natsuki. She blamed lack of mayonnaise. It must have done something to her brain.

"Shizuru…you heard me. You don't think that drinking tea every day, possibly every hour, would have beneficial results on your teeth." Natsuki smirked before dropping onto their plush couch. She looked up at Shizuru before continuing, that condescending smirk still upon her face. "Hey, it's ok. Maybe you were just always used to people looking at your other assets, and maybe forgot about dental hygiene. It's ok! I totally understand." At this point in the conversation, Natsuki noticed a drop in the smile that was previously on Shizuru's face. Now it was more of a frown…ok frown gone. Now it was definite anger.

"Ara…Natsuki sure is brash tonight. Perhaps I should help her remember who is in charge here…"

Though Shizuru spoke big, what Natsuki said had shaken her up a bit. Dental hygiene was important to her! As was the tea she consumed on a daily basis…and was it just her, or was Natsuki smiling more than ever tonight? And incredibly largely, at that. Almost like she was trying to show off her perfectly white teeth. ..She would probably claim that mayonnaise was the cause of this. Of COURSE it had the ability to clean your teeth as well as being an incredibly nutritious condiment!

Shizuru sighed heavily and dropped next to Natsuki. "Mou…Natsuki is so mean! What does she suggest I do to…remedy this?" The weight on the sofa shifted as Natsuki jumped up suddenly. "I'm so very glad you asked! I'm sorry, Shizuru. But the tea. Its gotta go. It's for the betterment of our relationship. Far too many times have we gotten into squabbles over the tea….and it's time for it to go." She looked up at Natsuki, who currently had her hands on her hips in an I'm-right-and-that's- final kind of way. Ok…seriously? Shizuru knew that Natsuki had distaste for the liquid…but it seemed she also had a secret vendetta against it too. "Here's the deal. Everyone will be meeting today at the café near the school. This will be your first test. Attempt to order something other than tea. Got it?"

Crimson eyes met emerald in a sad understanding. "I shall try my best."

Later that day

"First the mayonnaise cause Natsuki is a fatty. Now the tea because Fujino has butter teeth? Oh, this is too much. You guys, really. Who needs television with you people around." Nao lifted her cup to her mouth, and after a hearty swallow of only god knows what, continued on with her boisterous laughter.

"Nao, that's no way to speak of Fujino-san! Imagine if Natsuki heard you! And really, what she's doing is a really great thing. She's making the conscientious effort to limit herself in something that's so detrimental to who she is."

Insert sound of crickets chirping.

"Okay, really Busty? I stopped listening the second you started defending those lesbi-friends. Oh! Here they come now! Ohhh Fujino looks like crap. I wonder how long it's been."

Natsuki and Shizuru arrived together, Natsuki behind Shizuru, gently nudging her along. Unfortunately for Natsuki, it seemed everything she did on the way to the café had royally pissed Shizuru off. It had only been a few hours since she had been without tea, but it was clearly having an effect on her, and her ever elegant mask was wearing thin. "Natsuki, I swear to whatever god you pray to, if you touch me with that hand one more time, I'm going to- "

"HEY, look who it is! Mai and Nao! Let's go say hi!"

Crisis averted. Barely.

"Ara, Yuuki-san, Mai-san. How are you this…fine afternoon?"

"What's shakin' Fujino? Oh, hey. You look familiar. Weren't you the stunt double for the boulder in Indiana Jones?"

Natsuki did everything she could to keep her anger in check. She was, after all, there for Shizuru.

"Ahem. Shizuru…it's time. Go ahead. I'll be right here for you." With one last pat, Natsuki sent Shizuru on her way, the latter doing her best to appear normal before the workers of the café.

"Hello there! My name is Arika! How may I help you today?"

"Yes…I shall have one small green-er –coffee-er, water!"

"Ehh? You want….green coffee?"

"Ara, I did not say that."

"Yes you did." Blank stare.

"Ara. No. I. Did. Not."

"Yes. You. Did!"

"ARA."

"HEY, Shizuru, how's it going?"

"Natsuki, I do not think I can do this. Please. The counter girl is staring."

Natsuki sighed softly before placing her hands on Shizuru's sides. "We'll have one large green tea please."

Arika let out a deep sigh before running to the back to get more tea.

Shizuru turned around to face Natsuki, a sad smile adorning her porcelain features. "Apologies, my Natsuki. I'm afraid I failed the first test."

Natsuki stood up slightly to place her forehead against Shizuru's.

"Shizuru, I didn't mean what I said about you. There isn't anything wrong with your teeth. They're perfect, just like the rest of you. I just wanted to see how long you'd last. I'm really sorry, Shizuru."

Moving away from Natsuki to grab her tea, Shizuru smiled once more. After taking a long sip, her crimson eyes rose to meet emerald. "Natsuki, my dear. NO MAYONNAISE FOR A WEEK!" With that, she walked swiftly out of the café, a stuttering Natsuki trying to follow.

"But-but-but-! SHIZURUUUUU!"

"Oh look! The whipped dog is following its master! How cuuuute!"

Upon seeing Natsuki's 'serious' face, Nao jumped up and ran out of the café as fast as she could.

"Watch out everyone! It's an earthquake! Oh wait, no it isn't! It's Natsuki going for her morning jog!"

Finally alone in the café, a certain busty red head sighed to herself, and let a small smile slip. "Some things just never change around here."

END

Well, that's it. I hope you all smiled a bit after reading it. I sure did while writing it. Take care you guys, and much love!


End file.
